


Return of the Samulet

by theamericanfreakazoid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamericanfreakazoid/pseuds/theamericanfreakazoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean feels guilty about throwing away his amulet. Cas can't stand to see his hunter sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of the Samulet

Dean sat alone in baby while Sam went inside the diner for food.   
He looked around his car, and sighed. It had been a long day of exorcisms, mindless deaths, and flat out chaos. And frankly dean was getting rather tired of it.   
"I wish Cas were here," he allowed himself to say. He wanted his angel beside him so badly, now more than ever because he felt so alone.   
\-----------------------------------  
Suddenly, as if he had heard it blare through a megaphone, Cas knew Dean needed him.   
He pulled out his cell phone, and scrolled through his limited contacts-Bobby, Jo, Sam, Ellen, until he reached Dean's name.   
The phone rang until he finally heard Dean's voice.   
"Hey, Cas, what's up?"  
"What is upsetting you, Dean?" Castiel responded.   
Dean internally sighed and said, "I just feel alone, man. Even with Sammy. I miss something. Lets just say I made a mistake and I wish I hadn't."  
"You have lost something you wished you hadn't?" asked Cas.   
"Yes, Castiel. I lost the damn amulet. Happy? I did something stupid, I wish I could change it, but I can't."  
"Where are you, dean?" Cas asked, worry flooding his brain that dean might hurt himself.   
"I'm out front of Tullulah's Diner in Indiana," replied Dean. A dial time greeted him.   
\----------------------------------  
A moment later, Dean heard air whooshing in his car, and to the left sat Castiel, holding something tightly in his hands.   
"Hey, buddy, whatcha got there?" Dean asked.   
Castiel silently opened his palm, revealing the amulet Dean had thrown away three years ago.   
"Cas? How? How did you find it?"  
"I'm an angel of The Lord, assbutt, you're welcome," replied castiel, smirking.   
"Cas, I could freaking kiss you," Dean said, slipping the amulet over his head.   
"I think that would be a good way to show gratitude," Cas whispered, thinking dean would not hear him.   
"You know what, buddy I agree," dean said smiling.   
He leaned over and kissed his angel, the feeling of loneliness long gone. 


End file.
